


Inside a psychopath's mind

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: If someone's wondering what's going on inside Lucci's head (they'll get surprised).
Relationships: Hattori (One Piece) & Rob Lucci
Kudos: 11





	Inside a psychopath's mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third time I make relationship tag. Like where is everybody? People moving to wattpad or something?

Lots had wondered and failed at guessing on what was in Lucci’s mind? The mind of the strongest most dangerous agent in CP9 history, or so few people have called him the human mass-murder-weapon himself behind the back, must be gorey and cold. Something like…

_The best most efficient to silent-murder a batch of twenty._

_Way to enhance the power of shigan through an awakening haki._

Or, _intimidation works best after a perfectly gorey demonstration._

Actually… that’s not right. He may think about it casually (okay, note that ‘casually’), but not always.

And women? (Since he looks like that, a snac, a snac that can and will kill you in instant though)

Well, call it a professional hazard, but since he is taught about how it works for both sexes, he doesn’t really marvel about that aspect when it’s not necessary. It’s a fun distraction, but he can’t always be distracted moreover when it’s his life that is at the stake. So, not always then.

One thing he allows himself to think about from time to time is…

Hattori.

He has a pet bird, one he always brings on missions. Of course, he has to care for him, his well-being, and his own enjoyment of fashion sense made real for the said bird.

If there is anyone wondering who makes Hattori’s coat, he’ll smile eerily and respond with, ‘What about it?’

Because his shigan flies faster than marine standard issued bullet. Nobody really wonders about it, at least in a spoken manner and Lucci’s not complaining.

He remembers the bespoke suit made especially for him at the event of his promotion to the higher Cipher Pol organization number. It is white, and it comes with his trademark top hat.

Lucci knows that Hattori is good with a coat as the bird has taken a liking to his added fashion sense, so why not add a mini top hat. It’ll look good.

Ah, now… how to make a mini top hat? It has to be durable as his fight can always affect his surroundings and he doesn’t want it to fail after an encounter with a certain fire-made-human-boy of a revolution army.

The hat has to stay in shape for long too (though he can always make a copious amount as spare) because who knows how long will the mission goes when it comes to the said army?

He’ll go find a hatter first and ask for pieces of advice because he’s already good with needles for sewing. Maybe he’ll get information about the best place to find the materials.

_Yup, that’ll do._

Lucci nods satisfactorily with his train of thought, kinda smiling for his own resolution (which came out in a smirk because apparently, that’s the only thing that came out when his lips curve upwards?) while petting his cooing Hattori. Loyal and brave Hattori.

His subordinates though, translate the smirk as something else completely different and silently shivering (because CP0 shouldn’t be known for the fear of their superior)

_Ah, he is thinking about murder again…_

Unhelpfully, Hattori coos somewhat in predatory manner closeby.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. I wanna humanize Lucci a bit, without romantizing him.


End file.
